


Dance to Another Tune

by writteninweakness



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some Humor, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Various short fics based on prompts from prompt lists. Content varies varies by prompt, so far all Barris and Magda.One of the lists includes lyrics from the song "Dance to Another Tune" which seemed like a good title for a collection of semi-random things.





	1. #22 I Know You Better than That

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling to find something to write on because my brain either won't focus or keeps wanting to make dark fics, so I made a couple lyric prompt lists, one from [songs from Daughter](https://writteninweakness.blogspot.com/2019/11/lyric-prompt-list-daughter-version.html) and another from [songs from First Aid Kit](https://writteninweakness.blogspot.com/2019/11/lyric-prompt-list-first-aid-kit-version.html). I also opened up the prompts to include [this list](https://writteninweakness.blogspot.com/2019/11/platonic-prompts-from-march-event.html) I started before for platonic prompts. (I'll admit the one I did didn't stay platonic.)
> 
> Also feel free to use this list, the ["warm up"](https://writteninweakness.blogspot.com/2019/11/warm-up-prompt-list.html) prompt list.
> 
> It's open ended, I don't have any real intention of shutting the prompt thing down, but since I've already done quite a few, I decided to start posting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From prompt twenty-two on the First Aid Kit lyric list
> 
> _You’ve lost yourself in others’  
Expectations of you  
Now you prefer this caricature before being true  
But you’re better than that  
You’re so much better than that  
I know you better than that_ (~Heaven Knows)__

* * *

“Don’t.”

Magda flinched, and Barris realized his tone had been rather harsh. His long day had left him in rather a foul mood, that much was true, and it had soured further still as this ball continued. He had not wished to come at all, but it was unavoidable. He had not intended to make her bear the brunt of his mood, but he simply did not have any more patience for this.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have said that, it’s not very ladylike and—”

“That is the exact problem,” he said, keeping his voice gentler this time as he shook his head. “You are apologizing for having an opinion, almost as though you must apologize for having a mind at all, and can you honestly think that is what I want of you?”

She frowned. “Mr. Barris, I… I don’t understand.”

“I could have any of a thousand other women standing next to me discussing any manner of subject and telling me what I want to hear because I am a Sakan. They would. They do. And I am not so foolish as to believe that you have not done so, either, yet I have also seen so much more of your true character. That is the Magda Ellenstein that everyone has come to love, not the pretense that society demands of you. And I do not want you to feel you must use that in front of me. I want openness and honesty between us.”

She swallowed. “I… This is… so unexpected. You...”

“You believed that I as well fell for that artifice? That I love the illusion that Eliza Ellenstein created to reclaim her place in the senate, the one my brother manipulated to his ends, the same one also used by my nephew?”

Her eyes were bright now, and Barris did regret his words, his sharp tongue, but he did not want to continue like this. He reached a hand out to her cheek before the tear could fall.

“I don’t. I love the true Magda. That is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, not the one that says the right thing every time or that dances perfectly each step… I want the woman of integrity and understanding, the one with a truly generous and accepting heart.”

“You say that, but how can you not hate the woman who lied to you so?”

“This whole room is guilty. All of us have lied. This entire evening is a lie except that which we allow to be true. That is what I wish for you. Not the confines of the role you were raised in, but the role that you, Magda, will choose. Selfishly, of course, I hope that role includes some place for me, but only because you genuinely feel as I do, not because a match with a Sakan is advantageous or your mother approves of me. I am no longer certain I approve of her.”

“Barris...”

“Let go of the image of the woman your mother wants you to be. Be the one that has already stolen my heart.”

She tried to pull away. “But… I have to finish this. I have to...”

“Do you? Honestly? Even your mother overlooks the fact that taking the Sakan name would elevate you higher than her position before. You would have no need of her. She hasn’t let you think that, but it _is _true.”

“Your brother—”

“Is a fool, as much as he believes otherwise. If Juven can run circles around him, so can I. I know the law better than he does, and I know business as well. He isn’t likely to cross me because if he did, he would lose all he takes for granted. I may only be the second son, but I have assets of my own.”

“I...”

“No protest for Juven?”

“Don’t be silly. It’s not like that between us. I just… I feel he wants to help people, even if he does it in infuriating, impossible ways.”

Barris nodded. “Well, then. What other objections do you have?”

She swallowed, and her tears started again, but this time she was smiling. “None at all.”


	2. #47 I Always Knew Until I Didn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From prompt #47 on the First Aid Kit list:
> 
> _Wherever I went, I always knew, always knew  
Until I didn’t know_ (~Fireworks)

* * *

Barris had known when he was younger what he wanted. He was convinced it was the right choice, that by studying the law he could do good not just for his own family but also for Finsel. He knew how his brother felt about his responsibilities—so trapped—and he knew that he could help with some of them by what he was learning.

They made an arrangement. Barris left to pursue his education, spending time in Rayorca and in the Lionhart Kingdom. He never once doubted his choices. The other countries expanded his viewpoint, and he learned much he wanted to take home to Finsel. He felt certain he could help his homeland. He wanted to, and he knew he could just as soon as he was done with his schooling.

Then he returned home and joined the Ministry of Justice. He’d figured on being at the bottom like any other new lawyer, but he should have known better—he was a Sakan and was quickly appointed as the Minister of Justice. The inequity of it bothered him, but this was Finsel. He knew it would not change so simply. He could only do his best in his new position and make changes according to the law when he could do so.

He maintained order in the meantime, being as fair and objective as he could be. This was his chosen role, and he accepted it. This was what he wanted.

The more he established himself, the more people started to push for alliances made of marriage, but Barris had long ago settled on what he wanted in that respect. He knew he could refuse all with a good conscience, as they were not at all what he had chosen.

And then… he met Miss Ellenstein, and not only did he feel that he no longer knew what he wanted in a life partner, but he found himself questioning so much more than that. He found, in fact, that for a man who supposedly had all the knowledge in the world, he knew nothing at all.


	3. #31 - Warm Heart and Beautiful Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From number thirty-one on the Daughter lyric list:
> 
> _You’ve got a warm heart,_  
_you’ve got a beautiful brain._ (~Medicine)

* * *

“Why do you love me?”

Barris lowered his book, frowning slightly. “I think it worries me that you have to ask.”

She looked down at her hands, closing her eyes. “Sometimes, when I think about it, none of it seems real. Like a dream or even an illusion. I’m back with Eliza, and I am just hoping for something to free me because I won’t free myself. And I… I don’t know what you see in me that is so worthwhile.” 

Barris moved over to sit next to her, taking her hands. “Look at me. Yes, better, but don’t lower your eyes. I’ll keep one hand here, on your cheek, and you just keep looking at me.”

“Barris...”

“You have to let go of all she taught you. That is not you, nor should it be. You would have done amazing things even if you never left the slums. I am certain of that. You did not need her or my brother to make your life better. You would have found the strength within you that so many of us—myself included—lack. I have never been able to make the changes I was supposed to make in this role, and yet I only later realized how afraid I was to step outside it. You were challenging that all along, don’t think you weren’t—you told me that tale of your exploits on top a carriage. You defied her to give charity, you defied the bullies, you defied _everything. _You have so much heart, so much love to give to everyone, and with it you have a beautiful mind that can make these gifts you want to share happen in practical ways. You only needed to learn how, and don’t say it is because of me. I know it is not. You can do so many amazing things on your own. I simply consider myself fortunate that I can be with you as you do.”

“Barris...”

“I love you,” he said, leaning his head against hers. “And in time, I dearly hope, you will finally overcome her and love yourself.”


	4. #22- Underneath this Skin There's a Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From number twenty-two on the Daughter lyric prompt list:
> 
> _Underneath the skin there’s a human  
Buried deep within there’s a human  
And despite everything I’m still human  
But I think I’m dying here_ (~Human)

* * *

“This is hardly an appropriate hiding place. I have to believe that not only will others besides me find you, but you will do yourself some kind of injury.”

Would she? And would she actually feel it if she did? She felt so empty these days, her life full of one ball after another, parroting lines she’d memorized to make others happy, unsure how she actually felt about anything anymore.

She wasn’t even sure if she’d eaten today. Her portions were so small that she was used to feeling hungry—starved, even—and she no longer felt the same pull towards all the food she knew she wasn’t supposed to eat.

_I don’t think I can do this anymore._

“I don’t think you should have had to do it in the first place.”

She frowned, looking up to see Barris standing there before her, a look of concern on his face even in the low light of the moon.

“It was Eliza who lost her family’s position in the senate. It should be her that regains it, not you. Yet she has pushed that role upon you, a burden that would break many others, and I now fear I… I did not act as soon as I could have to spare you it.”

Magda shook her head. “I can do this. I just… I needed some air. That’s all.”

“Guilty.”

“What?”

“You’re lying. Guilty. I know you to be lying because I just heard you when you thought you were alone, and the fact that you _did _think you were alone when I had already spoken is telling as well. Did you think you’d imagined the voice or did you truly not hear me?”

She sighed. “I… I suppose I heard you, but for some reason, I didn’t… I don’t know. I didn’t think I said that out loud. I...”

She tried to stand and fell, and he caught her. She didn’t dare let go of his coat, afraid she would fall if she did, though he hadn’t let go of her, either. Why was her side stabbing her so much? Oh. The corset. Right. She hated those things.

“I can hardly breathe,” she whispered, and this time she wasn’t just trying to discuss fashion with someone. She wasn’t even sure it was only the corset. Everything was weighing her down, crushing her, and how did she go back into that ballroom and act like nothing was wrong? She knew the world outside these walls. They were at war. The people were suffering, and all her mother—all anyone here—thought about was dresses and dances.

“Forgive me,” he said, and she frowned just before she heard something tear and suddenly she was free. She could breathe deeply and doing so was such a relief she almost fell on him again.

“What?”

“Guilty. I cut the corset strings.”

“Oh.”

“I realize that it was inappropriate, but I have no desire to see you suffer even if that meant disrespecting a boundary. Besides which, I do not believe you are at all well. In fact, I believe allowing you to return home to that woman and this role is tantamount to a criminal offense.”

She shuddered. “Mr. Barris...”

“I assure you I will not harm you. I will not even force you to stay in the Sakan home, but I will see to it that you have proper care to recover. I am not talking about a spell, either, to get you back on your feet. I’m taking you from here so you can heal the wounds in your body and your spirit.”

She nodded, unable to do more than that, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her away from the party. Perhaps she wouldn’t die here after all.


	5. #15 - Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt came from the platonic prompt list. It did not stay platonic.

* * *

“Mr. Barris, have you heard of the new game going around?”

He frowned at her. “I… No. As a rule, I don’t usually discuss games.”

“I know that, but I thought you might like this one,” she said, aware that he was still frowning at her. Perhaps she should not tease him so, but she thought it might be a nice way of getting around some of their social conventions, the ones always making them talk about anything but what they truly wanted to speak of, especially in public. Not that it was wise to say everything that she was feeling, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t love to ask.

His blushing face might be enough of a truth for her.

“Oh?”

“It is quite simple. The name of it is Truth or Dare, so when it is your turn, you must either chose to answer any question truthfully or do whatever you are dared to do,” she said, fighting the urge to smirk. “For instance, if it were your turn and I were to ask you… do you love me, you would answer…?”

“Guilty.”

She laughed. “That’s not actually a—”

“And you rather wasted an opportunity because if it was to be a dare, would you not dare me to kiss you?”

Every now and then, Barris reminded her he was a Sakan and completely swept her off her feet. She felt a little dizzy. “Would you?”

“Guilty,” he answered just before he did.


	6. #9 - Hesitate When Someone Asks Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From number nine on the First Aid Kit lyric prompt list:
> 
> _Why you ask yourself, why you’re so afraid  
Why you hesitate when someone asks your name  
They’ll come too close if you tell them the truth  
Who’s to say they want something from you_ (~Blue)

* * *

She’d almost forgotten her real name, but somehow, every time Barris Sakan stumbled on calling her Miss Ellenstein, she felt like he knew that wasn’t truly her. He knew she was not Eliza’s natural daughter. One of these days he would expose that, and then what did she do? She could only hope to apologize for lying to him.

Mr. Barris was a good man, and he didn’t lie, so would he actually be forgiving of such a terrible one? She let these people believe that she was someone she was not. She pretended she was a lady, but she was a commoner from the slums.

“Miss Ellenstein?”

She jumped, and Barris frowned down at her. She tried to think of an excuse that didn’t sound ridiculous, but her tongue failed her and all that came out was, “You startled me.”

“I noticed,” he said, studying her. “And I seem to be doing it a lot lately. Tell me, have I done something wrong? Something to offend you? I suppose I can be of some strong opinions on matters, but I did not think you disagreed with me completely.”

She frowned. “I thought I agreed with you.”

“In words, perhaps, but not in all of your expression. Sometimes it seems like it never changes, but there are moments, little ones, when you give yourself away. Most telling, I think, is when that question comes up about your mother. Do you really respect her in all she does when you disagree?”

She swallowed. “I...”

“Or is it something more than that?”

“Mr. Barris, please. I don’t—”

“Eliza Ellenstein left Finsel unmarried and in disgrace. That she goes by Ellenstein even now is not a sign of her clinging to old tradition but an unspoken truth—she was never married. Nor do you resemble her as much as people claim when they’re flattering you. You do know that by statistics, both your eye color and hers are rare enough, but the likelihood of someone with her eyes producing a child with yours is very slim indeed. Also, you are too old for her to have had you prior to when she left Finsel. Since some wish to confuse history, they like to forget these things, but it is not so hard to figure, especially not for one versed in the law.”

She winced, lowering her head. “What do you want?”

He touched her cheek, lifting it so she faced him again. “Nothing. I simply wished you to know that I already knew. You have nothing to fear from me.”

She stared at him in disbelief, but he smiled, letting her go and walking away.


	7. #9 - Caught in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from the platonic prompt list, number nine.

* * *

“I thought that all ladies were supposed to carry an umbrella. If not for rain, than for the sun itself and your fair skin,” Barris observed, and Magda tried not to swear. She hadn’t wanted anyone to see her like this, taking shelter under a dripping eave and hoping that the storm would quit.

She knew she couldn’t go home like this. Not only would she be soaked, but her mother would very likely find out what she’d been up to, sneaking out to earn extra money as a maid.

She sniffled, aware she’d already caught a cold, and how was she to explain that one?

“You rather remind me of a drowned cat, Miss Ellenstein,” he said, shaking his head. He shifted his own very simple umbrella from his right hand to his left, slipping out of his long dark coat. “Here. Put this on. You’ve already got a cold, so don’t argue with me.”

She didn’t. She was too cold to find words. He helped her get the coat on, and she looked up at him to thank him, but he just shook his head.

“Come. We should get you home before it gets any later.”

“I… Yes, but thank you, Mr. Barris.”

He said nothing, merely nodding, and walked her home.


	8. #19 - My Guilt Filled Mind Tried to Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt on this one was a little more specific: _ I have kind of a request. 19, but parting from the fact that Barris and Magda had seen each other once when she was still in the slums and he was a young boy. So that would be the "Where we begun" instead of a ball. Of course ONLY if you want. I will take anything you give me really, I love all your fics so far <3 _
> 
> _There’s a heavy load upon our backs  
Of things we carry from the past  
My guilt-filled mind, it tried to run  
But it traced us back to where we begun_ (~I Found a Way) 
> 
> And that led me back to the Law, Family, and Protection of the Weak universe. *shrugs*

* * *

“You regret it, don’t you?”

“Why would I mind following the law? Oh, there has been some upheaval, there is no denying that, but as much as that is regrettable, this change was necessary. No, I do not regret it. Why would you think I would?” Barris looked over at her, frowning, and she took a breath, wanting to stay just as bold as she had been when she made up her mind to ask.

“Because I wasn’t asking about that,” she admitted, and his frown deepened. She forced herself to stand tall and face him. “You regret saving me that day, don’t you?”

He stared at her. “Why would you ever think that? You have gone on to accomplish wonderful things. You became a lawyer in your own right, and you have changed human—Oren rights in Finsel. Why would I regret that? That’s if I could even regret sparing a life at all, which I cannot. That’s… it’s simply not who I am. Why would you think it was?”

“You hardly look at me. When we speak, we start out having wonderful conversations, but then something seems to happen and no matter how well the conversation is going, you turn away and start getting short with me or making excuses to leave. It’s like… the moment you remember who you’re talking to, you can’t take it, so you try and flee.”

He winced and looked away, and she rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

“Don’t do this. Don’t shut me out again. If… if you honestly hate me, then _say _so. Don’t leave it like this. I… I just want to understand. I think sometimes… it’s not hatred at all, that it might even be love, but when you do this… what am I supposed to think?”

She could feel his tension as she held onto him. “Magda, you know why this… it can’t happen. You were a child when we met, and I… I was a grown man. And I… I won’t do that. Please let go and forget all about this.”

She sighed. “I am not a child now. I didn’t fall instantly in love with you then, and you didn’t love me, either. You were kind, and there is nothing wrong with that. What we had when I as a child was innocent. And what we have now is different. I barely knew you in the years since you stopped writing, only those bits and pieces Barbara told me, which aren’t enough to judge anyone by because she has a bias even if she truly loves you. And you were not having perverse fantasies about me when I was a child. You know I don’t believe you’re capable of that. You’re attracted to a grown woman, and there’s nothing to be ashamed of in that. You did everything you could to make sure our relationship was honorable, and it _is.”_

“Magda...”

“I love you. Not because you were the one who took me out of that fire. Not because I’m grateful. Not even because you’re so proper you’re being an idiot. I love you because you’re a wonderful, dedicated man. You have passions. You love your family even though they frustrate you. You have a brilliant mind, a beautiful smile, and a dangerous right hook.”

That got him to laugh, and she felt him relax a little.

“Please, Barris. Give us a real chance.” She thought about it and added, “the motion is before the court.”

“Guilty,” he answered, and she was the one to laugh that time.


	9. #26. Puppies/Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda finds a kitten. Barris finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for this a while ago, and I didn't get it done. I was either not up to fluff or mad at Helix Waltz.
> 
> Actually, I still am mad at Helix Waltz, but since I did make some changes lately, deleting my tumblr and all, I figured I should try and do some things I was behind on, catch up some cross-posting, fix some lists, and tell people I'm not abandoning my fics, just... trying to improve my mental health by not being on social media. I did move the prompt lists for this series and others to a blog instead, since it is less social, and I will use the blog for any major updates/news about me, though mostly I'm still struggling badly, apparently dropping out of Nano, and not done with my Yuletide assignment, much as I did make a lot of progress on it earlier.
> 
> Anyway, here is an attempt at a cute/fluffy thing. It... didn't want to be written, but I still tried.

* * *

“You seem to have found yet another new friend.”

Magda smiled as she looked up at Barris. “I couldn’t help but pick him up, since he was willing to let me. Is he not adorable? Oh, but you like dogs and—”

“While I know that I said I liked dogs, that does not exclude me from liking cats as well,” Barris said, reaching over to pet the kitten’s head. He started purring and trying to get closer to him still.

“Oh, he may even like you more than me.”

“Impossible,” Barris said, but the cat wanted to make him a liar by jumping up his arm to his shoulder and nuzzling his face. He frowned as Magda giggled.

“That’s adorable. I’d love to keep the image of this moment forever,” she said, wondering if they had any devices like that in Rayorca. She should ask Miss Rebecca. “Will you take him home with you?”

“What? I thought he was your friend.”

“Mother will never let me keep him.”

Barris frowned. “Well… I think you should be able to make such decisions yourself, but as your mother does own your home, for now, at least, perhaps I could keep him until your situation changes.”

“Would you?” Magda hugged him. “Thank you, Barris. That’s wonderful.”

He smiled, and the kitten purred.


End file.
